Count On You
by deepinyoursoulliesalonelyheart
Summary: Kendall's twin sister, Robyn, is staying at The Palm Woods for the summer to get away from her raging alcoholic of a dad. She's bound to get into all sorts of trouble... and of course she's going to fall for someone... but who? Rated T, might go up to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

"Robyn," My dad called me. "Your brother's on the phone."  
><em>Great, <em>I thought. _Another speech about how great his life is.  
><em>I walked down the stairs reluctantly, and took the phone from dad.  
>"Hey, Kendall." I said, trying my best to sound cheery.<br>"Hey, Roby, how are you doing?" Kendall asked.  
>"Good." I said. "How about you, how's the band?"<br>"It's all awesome." I could hear the smile in Kendall's voice.  
>"Great." I said half-heartedly.<br>"Look, Robyn," Kendall said. "Mom, Katie and I were all talking about you coming to LA to visit us for the summer?"  
>Woah, woah, woah! It'd been 8 months since I'd seen them. 8 months! And now just at the peak of their fame, he asks me to visit?<br>"I dunno, Kendall." I said. "It's just... I'm almost certain I'm gonna get a hockey scholarship this year, and I need all the training I can get."  
>"There's an amazing rink here in LA." Kendall said.<br>"OK..." I said, trying to think of another excuse. "But where will I sleep?"  
>"Well, you'd have to share a room with Katie... but that's OK, right?"<br>"I really don't know, Kendall..."  
>"Aw, come on Robyn." Kendall pleaded. "I haven't seen you in months! We're twins, we need to... stay... twins!"<br>I rolled my eyes and laughed. Well... what harm could it do? "OK, fine!" I said.  
>"Awesome!" Kendall said. "See you in two weeks!"<p>

I hung up the phone, and walked over to my dad, who was sitting at the dining table.  
>"I'm spending the summer with Kendall, Katie and mom." I said.<br>"Cool." Dad said  
>I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be his response; anything to get me out of the way for three months.<br>He had a drinking problem; that was why mom left him. I thought it would be best for me to stay with him, to keep an eye on him. I tried all I could to make him stop, but in the end it was too much of a hassle' I gave in. I felt like I had to choice.

"OK, well, I'll be in my room." I turned away.  
>"Wait," Dad said, making me turn back. "The <em>whole<em> summer?"  
>"Yeah." I said.<br>"But you can't be gone that long." Dad frowned.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Who else is going to look after me?"  
>"Excuse me?" I frowned, disgust lingering in my voice.<br>Dad stood up. "Who...is going... to look... after me?" He said slowly.  
>"You're a 46 year old man; I think you're quite capable of looking after yourself." I turned to walk away.<br>"Don't go anywhere, bitch!" Dad called after me.  
>I rolled my eyes, and shot him a look of disgust.<br>"You're such a little whore, you know that." He spat at me.  
>"And you're a raging alcoholic, you know that. I can smell the alcohol from here." I narrowed my eyes.<br>Dad's face went bright red. Oh God. He was going to have an outburst.  
>I quickly ran out of the kitchendiner, and ran upstairs to my room, locking myself in.  
>I could hear dad's fist pounding on the door. He'll give up soon, he always does.<br>I sat on my bed trying to block out the sound. _I've got to get out of here.  
><em>I got my suitcase out from under my bed. I scoured through my closet, and took out all of the suitable clothes and shoes. I got my makeup bag from my dressing table and a few books from my shelf. What else did I need? Toiletries. But that was all in the bathroom, and I couldn't risk passing dad. I'd just have to get some stuff at the airport. I opened my top draw, and grabbed my phone, iPod, headphones, and passport, chucking them all in my purse. I checked to make sure my wallet was in there, and it was.  
>I closed my suitcase, before opening the window. Taking the suitcase from my bed, I carefully slid it down the roof.<br>"Robyn, open the fucking door!" Dad pounded, as I climbed out of the window, and down the roof.  
>I snuck out of my window often; mainly whenever dad went on one of his anger rants.<p>

My feet felt the ground again, and I got my out from out of my purse. I dialled the number frantically, and ran down the driveway as I waited for him to pick up. "Come on, come on."  
>"Hey, Robyn, what's up?"<br>"Kendall?" I said. "Is it OK, if I come a little earlier?"  
>"Sure, when?"<br>"Tonight."

The flight was... bearable. But only just. I was sat next to a fat old lady who snored like a pig with a sinus infection. It was _not_ nice, especially seeing as I was so tired. I'd scoured the plane many times, to see if I could find another seat, but there was nothing. That's what I get for begging for a flight for the next plane to LA.

I was just relieved when we finally landed.  
>Kendall said they were waiting for me in the waiting area. Oh yeah, because it really takes logic to figure that out.<br>I walked into the waiting room, to see mom, Katie, Kendall and three guys standing around, waiting for me. I presumed the guys were James, Logan and Carlos. I remembered them pretty well. They were Kendall's best friends. I remember them tormenting me, since we were 6 years old. They always did, until mom and dad got divorced.

I smiled, and waved. "Hey."  
>I got a mixture of different looks. Kendall and mom were looking at me in an "OMG" kind of way, and Logan, James and Carlos were all staring, jaws open slightly.<br>"Hey, big sis." Katie smiled, and ran over to give me a hug.  
>"Hey Katie-Kat." I smiled. "At least someone's happy to see me."<br>"You dyed your hair?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows raised.  
>I put my hand up to my dark hair, and ruffled it. "Yeah, blonde just wasn't me."<br>I looked over to Carlos, Logan and James. They were still kind of staring. "Hi guys." I smiled.  
>They put up their hands as a way of waving.<br>"What happened to you?" Carlos said.  
>I looked at myself.<br>"You got hot!" James smirked, raising one eyebrow slightly.  
>"So I wasn't hot before?" I asked, putting him on the spot.<br>"I, I, um... I never said that!" James said.  
>I giggled, went over to James and hugged him. "It's good to see you James."<br>"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Carlos said, making me release myself from James.  
>"Of course." I smiled, and put my arms around Carlos. "Carlos?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Are you sniffing my hair."<br>"No!" Carlos said, and let go of the hug.  
>I laughed and turned to Logan. I opened my arms, and he did the same.<br>"It's good to see you." I said, as we hugged.  
>"You too." Logan smiled.<br>I let go of Logan, and turned to my mom.  
>"I missed you." I said leaping onto her. My mom is my saviour. She means everything to me. I couldn't bear those 8 months without her.<br>"I missed you too." Mom said. "And you know what; you look better as a brunette."  
>"Thank you." I laughed.<br>"Hey." Kendall said. "Don't I get a hug, from the best twin ever?"  
>I smiled, and hugged my brother. As we let go, we did our twin-handshake. Cheesy, I know, but it just showed how close we were.<br>"I see you've kept the eyebrows." I smiled.  
>Kendall looked up to his eyebrows.<br>"And I see you've kept your gift of witty comments."

"OK." Mom said. "Robyn, you might have to sit on someone's lap. There's not enough room in the back for five teenagers.  
>"I volunteer!" James and Carlos said at once. "No me!"<br>They began to fight over who's lap I was going to sit on.  
>"But I'm stronger." James said.<br>"But I'm cuter!" Carlos said.  
>"Guys!" I laughed making them stop. "Why doesn't Kendall sit in the front, and Katie can sit on my lap in the back?"<br>Everyone seemed to agree that this was the best idea. And so, we went to The Palm Woods... and that's where it all began...

**A/N: This is my second BTR fanfict! Hope you like it! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is our room." Katie said, as she lead me into her room.  
>I looked at her walls, and smirked. "Jett Stetson, huh?"<br>"Oh yeah." Katie smiled, making her eyes wide.  
>"Didn't he try and steal Kendall's girlfriend?" I sat on the spare bed.<br>"So what, he's still hot!" Katie said.  
>I giggled. "Oh, my sweet, shallow little naive sister." I smiled.<br>"I am not naive, _or_ shallow!" Katie frowned.  
>"Right." I rolled my eyes slightly.<p>

I walked into the living room, where James and Carlos were sat on the orange couch. As soon as they saw me, they sat up.  
>"Hey, Robyn." James flashed me a smile.<br>"Hi." I smiled back, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
>"She totally wants me." I heard James say to Carlos.<br>I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned around and smiled before taking a sip of water.  
>Hmm... how could I make this interesting...?<br>I walked over to the couch and sat in between the two guys. James quickly shuffled over to me, and put one of his muscular arms around my shoulders. I tried to stop myself from laughing. What was with this guy? I mean, I always knew he was a bit of a player, but never this much, I swear.  
>Carlos shot daggers at James, and shuffled closer to me.<p>

"I was thinking about going down to the pool?" I stood up, and looked at Carlos and James. "Either of you wanna come?"  
>"Me!" The two boys jumped out of their seats.<br>"Awesome." I smiled. "I'll ask Logan and Kendall if they want to come too."

"Woah." I said, as we walked out to the pool. "This is awesome."  
>Kendall smiled, leaning on my shoulder. "It's so much nicer when you're in it."<br>I gave Kendall a worried look. He smirked.  
>"You wouldn't."<br>"Just watch me."  
>Kendall pushed me in the pool. Wonderful.<br>I gasped back up to the surface of the water. "Screw you, Kendall!" I screamed.  
>I jumped out of the pool.<br>"Oh shit!" Kendall started to run.  
>"Yeah, you'd better run!" I shouted, running after him. Guys, help me out here!"<br>James and Carlos began to chase Kendall around the pool, as I grabbed my breath.  
>I had my bikini on underneath, so I took off my wet clothes. Carlos and James seemed to have stopped chasing my brother to watch me; until I caught them looking, and they began to run after Kendall again.<br>I laughed as I watched Carlos and James' poor effort in catching my twin. With one swift movement, I'd got my brother in a headlock.  
>"Mercy!" Kendall shouted. "Have mercy!"<br>"No chance!" I laughed.  
>"Aw, come on Robyn!" He pleaded. "I promise, I'll never do it again!"<br>"Hmm... OK." I let go of Kendall and smiled innocently.

I looked over to Logan. He was talking to a pretty brunette girl.  
>"Who's Logan talking to?" I asked.<br>"That's Camille." Kendall said. "Logan used to date her."  
>"But they broke up, cause James kissed her." Carlos added quickly.<br>"Dude!" James said.  
>"Woah!" I raised my eyebrows. "<em>You kissed<em> Logan's girlfriend?"  
>"It was an accident!" James widened his eyes.<br>"Yeah, like it's an accident, that I'm just about to ruffle your hair."  
>"What?" James said worriedly.<br>I put my hand to his head, and ruffled his hair, messing it up.  
>James had a worried look on his face. "Oh my God!"<br>"I don't know why you're so worried." I laughed. "It looks sexy like that."  
>"Really?" James exchanged his worried face for a smirk and a raised eyebrow.<br>I smiled and nodded.  
>"Yeah, but, he'd never get in to the pool." Carlos said. "<em>It would ruin his hair<em>." He said in a mock voice.  
>I smirked at James.<br>"I so would jump in the pool." He said coolly.  
>I raised my eyebrows. "Prove it."<br>"Fine." James said. He peeled off his shirt, showing off his amazing body, and jumped in the pool.  
>He came back up to the surface. "See?<br>I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, guys." Kendall said, regarding to Logan, Carlos and James. "Gustavo wants us in the studio."  
>"Can I come?" I asked.<br>"I don't know..." Kendall said.  
>"Let her come!" Carlos said.<br>Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
>I smiled at Carlos, and embraced him. "Thanks Carlistos."<br>Carlos breathed deeply.  
>"Carlos?" I asked. "Are you sniffing my hair again?"<br>"Yes." Carlos smiled.  
>I laughed. "You're so cute."<br>"Ha!" Carlos said to James as we let go of each other. "She thinks I'm cute!"  
>James was standing with us again, a towel hanging over his shoulder, the sun gleaming on his wet body.<br>"See something you like?" He smirked.  
>"In fact, I do," I smiled. "There's a hotdog stand behind you."<br>James turned around, and sure enough, there was the hotdog stand.  
>"Dang it!" He said.<p>

"Come on guys!" Kendall moaned. "We need to get to Rocque Records!"  
>"Calm down!" I frowned. "God, people would think <em>you're<em> the girl twin."  
>"Hey!" Kendall said, pushing me into a door.<br>"OW!" I exclaimed.  
>"Did he hurt your face?" Carlos asked as he rushed to my side. "Because if he did, I'll hurt his face just as much."<br>"No, it's cool." I said. I looked at Kendall. "Just wait until I get my sweet revenge."  
>Worry crept onto Kendall's face.<br>I smirked.  
>"Just get it over with." Kendall sighed.<br>I walked into the lobby and stood on the coffee table.  
>"Hey, everybody!" I called. A small crowd emerged. "Kendall Knight kissed a llama; on the lips!"<br>"That was an alpaca!" Kendall said. "And it was 5th grade!"  
>"I hope you're not talking about me?" A blonde girl said. She was standing behind Kendall.<br>He turned around. "Of course not!"  
>The girl smiled.<br>"Jo," He said, leading her over to me. "This is my twin sister Robyn."  
>"Oh," I said jumping off of the coffee table. "So this is Jo! You are awesome on New Town High."<br>"Thank you." Jo smiled. "Just a shame Jett Stetson is my co-star."  
>"I feel for ya." I sighed.<br>"Anyway," Kendall said. "We need to get to Rocque Records, so I'll see you later?"  
>"Meet me here at 7pm?" Jo asked.<br>"It's a date."  
>I smiled at my brother, as Jo left.<br>"What?"  
>"You two seem really cute together." I smiled, wrinkling my nose.<br>"You know who else would be _really _cute together?" James said, his voice deep, as he slid closer to me.  
>"Logan and Camille?" I smiled, looking at Logan.<br>"We're just friends." Logan said.  
>"Oh come on!" I said. "You and Camille are still totally into each other."<br>Logan smiled a little.  
>"Ha!" I said, pointing a finger. "You didn't deny it."<br>"Doesn't mean I still like her." He said.  
>"Oh, it's obvious!" I ruffled his hair.<p>

We all made our way to the front entrance of The Palm Woods.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews on the first chapter! I'm still thinking on who I should put Robyn with... James or Carlos...? Or who knows, maybe someone else will come along...? ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stood looking at the limo in front of me. I pointed at it.  
>"This is<em> your<em> limo?"  
>"Yup." Kendall nodded<br>"You guys, have, a _limo_?"  
>"Yes." Kendall raised his eyebrows.<br>"Woah."  
>Kendall rolled his eyes.<p>

I put my hands in my short pockets. What was everyone waiting around for?  
>"Why are we just standing here, shouldn't we actually get <em>in<em> the limo?" I asked.  
>"We need to wait for Kelly." Kendall said as if it was common sense.<br>"Who's Kelly?"  
>"Gustavo's assistant."<br>"Who's Gustavo?"  
>"Our boss." Kendall said, his voice rose slightly. "Would you please stop asking so many questions?"<br>"Sor-_ry_!" I said. "Someone's a little touchy."  
>Kendall sighed.<br>"Don't worry, he's like this all the time." Logan told me.

"Hi guys." A dark skinned woman smiled. She looked at me and smiled. "Who's this?"  
>"Kelly, this is my twin sister Robyn." Kendall introduced us.<br>"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled at Kelly, and she did the same.  
>"We need to get to Rocque Records," Kelly said. "Before Gustavo kills someone."<p>

"I call dibs on sitting next to Robyn!" James said.  
>"No way!" Carlos said. "I was just gonna do that!"<br>"Guys," I laughed. "You can both sit next to me."  
>The two boys shrugged, and we all climbed into the limo. James was sat on my right and Carlos on my left.<br>Just like earlier, James put his arm around me. I didn't show any reaction; I was good at playing hard to get.  
>Kendall however, did react.<br>"Dude!" He said. "That's my sister!"  
>James sighed and took his arm from around my shoulders.<br>For the rest of the car ride, he sulked.

We arrived at Rocque Records, and were lead down a hallway that was covered in posters of all different bands from the 90's; Boyz In The Attic, Angel Angel, and various others.  
>"OK," Kelly said. "Dak's here for another concert training session, just to see how you're doing."<br>Dak? As in... Dak Zevon?  
>"Wait a second," I said. "Do you mean <em>Dak Zevon<em>?"  
>"Yeah." Kelly nodded.<br>"Oh my God!" I screamed.  
>The boys of BTR rolled their eyes.<br>"What?" I said. "Dak Zevon is _amazing_!"  
>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people walking out of a studio; one was a young, handsome, guy, and one was a middle aged, fat man, wearing a tracksuit. The man went a different direction to the guy, walking into another room.<br>I turned to face him.

"Oh my God." I said, my eyes wide. "That's Dak Zevon."  
>"Robyn, don't..." Kendall said.<br>"That's Dak Zevon!" I said loudly, and jumped up and down.  
>Dak put his hands to his face.<br>"What?" I asked him.  
>"Please don't hurt me!" He said.<br>"Dude, I may be a fangirl, but I'm not _that_ much of a fan girl!" I laughed.  
>Dak lowered his hands from his face, so they were back by his sides again. He smiled at me. "So, who are you?"<br>"Robyn Knight." I said. "Kendall's twin sister."  
>"Kendall," Dak said. "You never told me you have a <em>twin sister<em>."  
>"Yeah, well now you know." Kendall said.<br>Dak turned his attention back to me. "Well it's nice to meet you." He smiled.  
>"You too." I grinned back.<br>"Shouldn't we be in practise right now?" James asked.  
>"Right." Dak said. "Let's go."<p>

Dak lead us into a large performing room with a stage. Also there were Gustavo and Kelly.  
>The guys all hopped onto the stage.<br>"Where do I go?" I asked.  
>"Who are you?" Gustavo boomed.<br>"Gustavo, this is my twin sister, Robyn." Kendall said.  
>"Is she anything like you?" Gustavo asked him.<br>"She's worse."  
>I gave Gustavo an innocent smile.<br>"You can stay, _just don't do anything to annoy me_!" Gustavo shouted.  
>"Geez, dude, I'm not deaf." I muttered under the breath.<br>"Excuse me?" Gustavo raised his eyebrows.  
>"Nothing." I smiled sweetly.<p>

"Just sit on the side of the stage." Dak smiled, and I did so.  
>"OK." Dak began. "Hand slap."<br>A crowd of about 40 kids turned up out of nowhere.  
>Logan was first. He put his hands out and hand-slapped the front row of kids. Carlos, Kendall and James took their turns in doing this too.<p>

"Good." Dak smiled.  
>He went over a few other basic things, whilst I sat on the side of the stage, bored out of my head. I'd got lost in my own thoughts.<br>"Robyn will do it." I heard Kendall say.  
>"I'll do what?" I asked jumping up.<br>"Sing Jordin's parts in Count On You."  
>"No, no, no!" I said. "I can't sing."<br>"Robyn, seriously?" Kendall frowned. "You're an amazing singer."  
>"I don't know." I said sheepishly.<br>"Come on." Kendall said. "You're an awesome singer."  
>I took a deep breath. "OK."<p>

Robyn: Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<p>

Kendall: I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<p>

Robyn: Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me

Logan: What would I wanna do that for?

Robyn: Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you

BTR: 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5  
>Robyn: Baby, I'm counting on you <em>[4x]<em>

Kendall: Understand I've been here before,  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<p>

Carlos: But you failed my test,  
>Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one<p>

James and Robyn: But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<br>*James looked his hazel eyes into my blue eyes. I tried to look away, but he kept catching my gaze. I finally managed to rip my eyes away from him.*

Carlos and Robyn: Just like you count to 3,  
>You can count on me and you're never gonna see<p>

Logan: No numbers in my pocket.  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<p>

James and Robyn: Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

Robyn: Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me

Logan and Robyn: What would I wanna do that for?

Robyn: Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you

BTR:1, 2, 3, 4 to 5  
>Robyn: Baby I'm counting on you <em>[4x]<em>

Robyn: I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<p>

James: *He stared at me again, his hazel eyes burning holes in my skin.*  
>You should put yours over my heart<br>I promise to be careful from the start

Robyn: I trust in you with love in me  
>BTR: Very, very carefully<br>Robyn: Never been so vulnerable  
>James and Robyn: Baby I'll make you comfortable<p>

BTR: 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)  
>Kendall: Baby I'm counting in you (oh)<br>BTR: 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Robyn: Why would I want to do that hey yeah)  
>BTR: 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 Logan: Baby I'm counting on you<br>BTR: 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

Robyn: Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah you gotta go easy on me.<p>

There was a long silence after the song had finished. The kids in the crowd began to cheer, whilst Gustavo was sat with his jaw hanging open.  
>"What's up with him?" I asked Kendall.<br>"_You_!" Gustavo said. "You, are an amazing singer."  
>"Thanks." I said. "I'm hungry. When does this end?"<br>"I think you should let them go." Kelly said. "Robyn had to take an overnight flight from Minnesota to LA."  
>"How does she know that?" I asked Kendall.<br>"Kelly knows everything."  
>I furrowed my eyebrows slightly.<br>"OK, you can go." Gustavo said. "But I want you here early tomorrow."

"You are amazing." James smiled as we left Rocque Records.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.  
>"N'awww, thanks guys." I smiled, hugging each of them.<p>

Once we returned back at The Palm Woods, we went back to the apartment.  
>"I'm so tired." I yawned. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."<br>"It's only 7pm." Kendall said.  
>"Wait, aren't you meant to be on your date with Jo?" I asked.<br>"Oh shit." Kendall ran over to the door. "See you later."  
>"Of course he forgot." I rolled my eyes.<p>

I shuffled to mine and Katie's room, to get my pyjamas. She was sat on her bed, playing her Castle Smasher's game.  
>"I'm going to bed soon." I said, taking my pyjamas out of my suitcase.<br>"OK, whatever." She said, her eyes fixed to her games console.  
>"Just don't make too much noise."<p>

I locked myself in the bathroom, and put on my PJs.  
>There was a knock at the door. "Whoever's in there, I gotta pee!" Carlos.<br>"Just a minute." I laughed.  
>"Ah, man!" I heard Carlos say.<br>I laughed and opened the door. I smiled widely. "Were you 'ah, man'-ing because you really need to pee, or because I now know that you really need to pee?"  
>"Both." Carlos said, embarrassment crept on his face.<br>I smiled and ruffled his hair, before shuffling away into the kitchen, to get a glass of water.

James was there, looking in the cupboards. He hadn't heard me come in...  
>"Hey." I said.<br>James screamed and jumped up, turning around to face me.  
>"You scared me." James put his hand on his heart.<br>"Sorry." I half smiled sweetly.  
>"It's cool." James smiled. He pushed himself up, so he sat on one of the worktops.<br>I got a glass from one of the top cupboards, and got myself a glass of water.  
>"So, how do you like LA so far?" James asked.<br>"I like it a lot." I smiled.  
>"You know," James said. "You're an awesome singer."<br>"Thanks." I grinned. "You are too."  
>I didn't want to tell him about earlier; about 'the connection'. It would be awkward.<br>"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." I yawned.  
>James opened up his arms. I walked into them, and hugged him.<br>"Good night." I said as we pulled away.  
>"Night." He smiled.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It didn't take me long to get to sleep that night, I was so tired; jetlag. But that meant that I woke up early the next morning.  
>It was 6.40 am. Katie was still asleep. I sighed. I didn't know whether to get up or not... I got out of bed; big mistake! It was so cold. I thought this was LA? I got up anyway, and went to the bathroom.<br>There was a tall cupboard in one corner. I opened it; it was full of towels and linen. I took two towels and put them on top of the laundry basket lid, then turned on the shower.  
>I scurried back to mine and Katie's room, and got some clothes out from my suitcase.<p>

The warm water from the shower made my cold skin sting. But it woke me up.

After I'd finished showering, I got dry and dressed. I'd picked out a deep blue vest top, and black skinny jeans.  
>I wrapped my hair in a towel, and walked out into the living room.<p>

"I don't know... she's changed a little. I mean, she was always the goofy one; falling over, being stupid, that kind of thing... but... I don't know... I guess she's more... confident now." Kendall's back was to me. He was talking to James, Carlos and Logan.  
>I smiled a little bit. "I'm still the same girl."<br>Kendall turned around.  
>"I'm not really that confident. I guess I just built myself up to be, this strong girl, with her head in the right place."<br>Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James all gave me a surprised/puzzled kind of look...  
>"Too deep?" I asked.<br>"A little." The guys chorused.  
>I smiled, and went and sat on the couch.<br>"I'm not really as confident as I may seem." I explained. "In fact, I am probably one of the most clumsy, shy and awkward people you'll ever meet."  
>Kendall smiled. "It's true."<br>I nodded.  
>The guys smiled.<br>"I'm OK with that." James said, and he flung his arms around me, catching me off guard.  
>"Me too." Carlos said, hugging me the same.<br>I grinned, and looked at Logan and Kendall. "Come on, group hug."  
>Logan and Kendall looked at each other. Then looked back at me. They smiled, and joined in the hug.<br>"OK," I said after a while. "I can't breathe."  
>Three of the four teenage boys pulled away from me, but one was still fixed to me. I looked to my right, to see Carlos clinging onto my side. I giggled. "Carlos?"<br>He pulled big puppy dog eyes at me. "OK." He took his arms from around my waist, and pouted a little.  
>"Fine," I said.<br>Carlos smiled, and hugged me one more time. James rolled his eyes, and I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed.

"I should go and get ready." I said, gently pushing Carlos away from me. "Where does mom keep the hairdryer and hair straighteners?"  
>Kendall opened his mouth to answer...<br>"You can borrow mine!" James said before Kendall could answer.  
>"OK." I shrugged and smiled.<br>James ran off to his room, and returned with a hairdryer and hair straighteners.  
>"Thanks." I smiled, and walked back to mine and Katie's room. Hopefully she was awake; I didn't want the hairdryer to wake her up.<p>

I opened the door; she was awake. Thank God. I didn't want to be responsible for a cranky 12 year old.  
>"Hey." She said.<br>"Did you sleep well?" I asked, as I plugged the hairdryer into the socket.  
>She nodded. "I need food." And with that, she left.<br>I laughed to myself. My little sister is the coolest ever!

I had just finished styling my hair, when Kendall burst in. "Dude, we've got to go, now!"  
>"I still need to do my makeup!" I said.<br>"Do it in the limo."  
>I grabbed my makeup bag, as Kendall clutched onto my wrist, pulling me along. He let go when we reached the lobby, where the guys were waiting for us.<p>

We got into the limo; I was sat between James (no change there...) and Logan.  
>I began applying my makeup, Carlos was holding up the little pocket mirror in front of me. Foundation, blusher, lip gloss; next was eyeliner. I began to put it on the outside of my eye, when the limo went over a speed hump...<br>"OW!" I screeched.  
>"What, what is it?" Kendall asked.<br>"My eyeliner went in my eye." I complained, holding my hand to my eye.  
>"Let me see." James said, taking my hand away from my face. He looked into my eye. "It's all red."<br>"It's probably blood-shot." Logan said. "Try blinking a few times, then if that doesn't work, close your eyes for a few minutes."  
>I blinked, most probably looking really stupid.<br>"Better." I said as I stopped blinking.  
>Logan smiled.<p>

We reached Rocque Records by 7.45.  
>Walking down the hall, there was the most disturbing sound... like... smashing vases... and lamps...<br>Kendall sighed.  
>"What's up?" I asked.<br>"Gustavo's in a bad mood."  
>"Just be careful with what you say; Gustavo can take things the wrong way when he's in a mood." Logan advised.<br>I nodded.

Kelly walked over to us. "Gustavo's mad, incase you hadn't noticed."  
>"What is it about this time?" Kendall asked.<br>Kelly shrugged. "I think he's just doing it for the sake of it."  
>We all rolled our eyes.<p>

"Hey, guys." I heard someone say.  
>I turned around. Dak was there, walking towards us. I grinned.<br>"Hi Dak."  
>Dak smiled widely at me. "How are you?" He stopped in front of us.<br>"We're all good." Kendall said.  
>"Awesome." Dak smiled. "OK, well, this is your last concert training."<br>A little part of me died inside. I had gotten so close yet so far to Dak... and now, after today, I was never going to see him again.

The noise of smashing grew louder as we walking past Gustavo's studio.  
>"Does he do that often?" I asked Carlos.<br>"Almost every day." He replied, as if Gustavo's behaviour was normal.

"Right," Dak said as the guys hopped onto the stage. I sat in the same spot as I had yesterday. "I think we'll start with crazy fans. If you are approached by a..."  
>Dak was cut off by Gustavo walking into the room. He came in and sat down in a seat, calmly, as if his outburst had never happened. I frowned, and looked to the guys. They shrugged. We all turned to look at Gustavo.<br>"What?" He boomed.  
>"Anyway..." Dak continued. "If you approached by a crazy fan, you must keep calm. If they try and jump on you, duck and dodge out of their way. Try it."<br>"KENDALL!" A crazy fangirl voice called out. From the side of the stage, a blonde girl ran and jumped on Kendall's back.  
>"That's when you're meant to duck." Dak said.<p>

After the concert training, Dak came over to me. I went into panic mode, trying to remember how to keep cool when talking to celebrities; _don't freak out. Talk to them like they're your friend. Be as remotely normal as possible. Don't say/ask anything stupid.  
><em>"Hey, Robyn." He smiled.  
>"Hi." I grinned.<br>"I was wondering, do you want to hang out some time?"  
>Wait a second... WHAT? Did Dak Zevon just ask to <em>hang out sometime<em>? Panic mode, must stop panic mode! Be normal, Robyn!  
>"Uh, yeah, sure." I succeeded. I didn't sound like an idiot!<br>"Awesome," Dak took a pen out of his pocket, and held my arm. He wrote down a few numbers... his phone number? "Call me sometime, and we'll meet up."  
>"Great." I smiled.<br>"See you." Dak smiled. He winked as we walked away.  
>I waved back, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"What's that?" James asked, appearing out of nowhere, and grabbing my arm.  
>"Dak's number." I smiled.<br>James raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
>"Hey, guys, come on." Kendall called.<br>I pulled my arm out of James' hand and began to walk towards the others. I turned around after realising James was still standing in the same spot. "Hey, are you coming or what?"  
>James sulked by my side.<br>"Are you jealous, because Dak gave me his number?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well don't be!" I said, holding his arm. "Dak would never be with a girl like me. I'm too un-famous for him."  
>"Really?" James smirked, his mood picking up slightly.<br>"Yeah." I said. "He just wants to be friends, you know."  
>"So, you're going to hang out... <em>as friends<em>?"  
>I nodded.<br>"I'm better now!" James smiled.  
>I couldn't help but laugh... the guy was crazy... but, extremely cute.<p>

We got back into the limo, and went back to The Palm Woods. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"But mom, it's the summer!" I complained as my mother pushed me into the lobby. I'd already been in LA for a week, and everything had been going awesomely, but then mom dropped the bomb shell about school...  
>"I know, but we need to get you a place at The Palm Woods School."<br>"Why do I even have to go to school?"  
>"Because, you do."<br>"_Because_ isn't a valid answer!"  
>My mom sighed, and pulled me over to the front desk.<br>"Do you have any vacancies at The Palm Woods School?" Mom asked the guy at the desk. He was overweight, with a pair of glasses balancing on his nose.  
>"Yes," He said. "But, she needs a job in..."<br>"TV or music." Mom finished his sentence.  
>"Yes." The guy said. He handed me a sheet of paper. "This is a list of all auditions."<br>"Do I have to do this?" I sighed.  
>"If you want to get into The Palm Woods School, then yes." The guy said.<br>I sighed again, and titled my head back. "Fine."

I sat on the orange couch back at the apartment, looking through all of the auditions. None of them caught my attention. I groaned, and threw the paper on the ground.  
>"There's nothing good enough here." I moaned.<p>

There was a knock at the door.  
>"That'll be Jo." Kendall rushed to the door. "Hello." He said as he opened it.<br>"Hey." Jo smiled, and she walked into the apartment. She saw me, slumped on the couch, my face moody and frowned slightly. "What's up?"  
>"She needs a job, to get into The Palm Woods School." Kendall explained.<br>"But there isn't anything that's good enough." I sighed.  
>"Well, I heard the producers of Newtown High, saying they need someone to play Drake's sister." Jo said.<br>"Newtown High..." I said thoughtfully, a smile spreading out on my face.  
>"Yeah," Jo smiled. "Do you want me to get you an audition?"<br>I jumped up and hugged Jo. "That would be awesome!"  
>"I'll talk to the producers tomorrow." Jo smiled.<br>I turned to Kendall, and pointed at Jo. "I want her as my sister-in-law!"  
>Kendall smiled. "Come on, we should get going." He took Jo's hand.<br>"Thank you!" I smiled, as her and Kendall left the apartment.

"What are you so happy about?" James smiled as he entered the lounge.  
>"Jo's gonna get me an audition for Newtown High."<br>"Awesome." James walked into the kitchen. "What's the part?"  
>"Drake's sister." I followed James into the kitchen.<br>James gaped.  
>"What?" I asked, worriedly.<br>"Jett Stetson's going to be your co-star!"  
>My eyes widened and eyebrows raised, the smile disappearing from my face. "Say, what?"<br>"Jett Stetson plays Drake in Newtown High!" James said. "I thought you told Jo that you watch the show?"  
>"No!" I said. "I was just being polite!"<br>"You can't go to that audition!" James said.  
>"I have to," I sighed. "I have to get into The Palm Woods School." I rubbed my forehead.<br>"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" I tried to look on the Brightside.

The next day, I spent the whole day in the apartment, waiting for Jo to call, to tell me about the audition.  
>I was just going to get food, when there was a knock at the door. I ran over, and answered it. Jo was standing there, a smile on her face. I widened my eyes and bit my lip.<br>"My producer said, you can come for an audition." She smiled.  
>"Yes!" I said excitedly.<br>"Now." She added.  
>"Now?" I asked.<br>Jo nodded. I screamed and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Michael, this is Robyn." Jo introduced me to the producer.  
>"Good to meet you." He smiled. "Now, just stand on that X and read out these lines."<br>Michael handed me a scripted entitled 'Drake's Sister.'  
>"I'll be Drake for now." Michael said. <em>"Hayley, what are you doing here?"<br>"I'm attending Newtown High now." _I read. _"Didn't mother tell you?"  
>"Don't be so idiotic! I haven't spoken to mother in years!"<br>"Well, maybe it's about time you did."  
>"No chance."<br>"You're the same old Drake, aren't you?"  
>"Don't start that with me, Hayley."<br>"I'm not starting anything. I think it's best we keep our distance."  
>"Why's that?"<br>"You know why."  
>"Just because mother abandoned me..."<br>"Mother never abandoned you! You were the one that left!"_

"OK, we'll stop it there." Michael smiled.  
>"So, when will I know if I've got the part?" I asked.<br>"I'll call you by the end of today." He said. "We have a few more auditionees, but you did really great."  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<p>

"You're awesome at acting!" Jo said as we left the studio.  
>"Thanks." I said. "I've never acted before."<br>"It comes naturally." Jo nodded.  
>Jo and I went back to The Palm Woods, where we met Carlos and Kendall at the pool.<br>"Hey." We smiled as we saw the two boys.  
>Carlos sat bolt upright. "Hi." He grinned.<br>I grinned back.  
>"How did the audition go?" Kendall asked, sitting up.<br>"Good." I smiled. "I think... I hope."  
>"She did fine." Jo said.<br>"The producer said he's gonna call me later today."  
>"About what?" James asked. He popped up out of nowhere, making me jump.<br>"If I got the part in Newtown High or not." I smiled.  
>"Oh, right." James said.<br>He slipped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up to him, and smiled. He looked back and smiled. Our eyes met, and connected. I don't think I blinked for ages; neither did James.  
>"Hey, you two?" I heard Kendall say.<br>"What?" James and I both broke our gaze and looked at Kendall.  
>"Um..." Kendall frowned slightly. "Never mind."<br>I looked over at Carlos. He wasn't looking at us. His eyes were fixed on a squirrel that was running around in a tree. I found myself smiling at his child-like nature.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the apartment, and wait for the producer to call." I said.  
>"I'll come with you." James insisted.<p>

"It's been four hours already, when is he gonna call?" I paced the apartment.  
>"Don't worry." James said calmly.<br>"I'm worrying!" I raised my voice.  
>"Come here." James smirked.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Just come here."<br>I sat next to him on the orange couch. He shuffled closer and put his arm around me. If this was his way of getting me to calm down, then it was working.  
>"Have you stopped worrying now?" He asked.<br>"Yeah." I smiled.  
>But just then, my cell phone began to ring: <em>Just don't forget this, we won't regret this. We've got one chance to get it right. We're alive and we dive to the centre of it. Where we know we're all fine, and this just can't be it. And in the end we all know we only breathe for so long. So tonight's the night; We All Roll Along.<br>_"Oh my God." I said before answering it. "Hello?"  
><em>"Hey, Robyn, it's Michael, the producer from Newtown High."<em>  
>"Hey."<br>_"I just want to let you know that... you got the part! Congratulations!"  
><em>"Seriously?" I asked excitedly. "Oh my God, thank you so much!"  
><em>"Filming starts on Monday. See you then."<br>_"See you on Monday. Thank you again."  
>I hung up, looked at James, and we both smiled. I jumped into his arms and hugged him.<br>"Congratulations." He said as we pulled away. "When do you start filming?"  
>"Monday." I smiled excitedly. "I should go tell the guys and Jo. You coming?"<br>"Nah, I'll stay here."  
>"OK, see you later." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.<br>I bounced away, down to the lobby. It was only then that I'd realised; I kissed James... it may only have been on the cheek, but it still counts as a kiss right... even it's not a proper kiss...?

"Hey," Kendall said. "Did you get a phone call?"  
>"Yup!" I grinned. "I got the part!"<br>"That's awesome!" Jo smiled. "We get to work together now!"  
>"That's awesome." Carlos parroted Jo's words, and hugged me.<br>I smiled. "Thanks Carlitos."  
>"Congratulations." Logan said.<br>I put my thumb up. I would have hugged Logan, but Carlos was still hugging me. "Thanks."  
>"Good job sis." Kendall said, pushing Carlos away. Kendall opened his arms, as did I, and we hugged.<br>"Thanks bro."  
>"Just promise me one thing?" He asked. "Stay away from Jett Stetson."<br>"You didn't even have to ask!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Monday came around pretty quickly; quicker than I'd expected.

"Hey, Jo, Robyn." Michael smiled as we walked onto the set. "Jo, you're needed on the set. Robyn, you need to practise your lines with Jett."  
>"Great." I sighed.<br>"Don't mind him." Michael laughed. "He's not _that_ bad."  
>Michael called Jett over. "This is Robyn, she's playing Hayley."<br>"Nice to meet you Robyn," Jett smiled.  
>"Yeah..." I said. "Let's just work on our lines."<p>

Michael told Jett and I to go and work in a small side room.  
>"So," Jett smiled. "What brings you to Newtown High?"<br>"I needed a job to get into The Palm Woods School," I explained. "Jo got me the job."  
>"You know Jo?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, she's my brother's girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow. "I believe you've been trying to take her from him."  
>Jett's expression took a turn of disbelief. "You're Kendall Knight's <em>sister<em>?"  
>"<em>Twin<em>." I smiled.  
>"But you're too good looking to be related to him."<br>"You're incredibly rude."  
>"You're incredibly hot."<br>"You had better stay away from me, or I _will _beat you up."  
>Jett gasped and cradled his face.<br>"I'm only here because I need a job, to get into school." I said.  
>"So you're not here for <em>me<em>?"  
>"Not every girl in the world loves you, Jett." I snarled.<br>Jett looked insulted.  
>"I suggest you keep this professional, and don't even try hitting on my again."<br>He gulped. "OK."  
>"Good." I smiled.<p>

_"I'm not talking to _her_!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"She's your girlfriend, why would I want to talk to her?"  
>"Hayley, I understand you being mad at me, but don't blame any of this on Rachel."<br>"I have a right to. I bet she's the reason you left us."  
>"We've only been together a few months."<br>Hayley narrows her eyes at Rachel. "I hope you're both happy together."  
>Hayley struts away from Drake and Rachel, and Drake holds Rachel in his arms.<em>

"OK, that's a wrap." The director smiled. "Great job today, Robyn."  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<br>"You were awesome!" Jo hurried over to me.  
>"Thank you."<br>"How was Jett earlier?"  
>"Unbearable!" I complained. "But, I managed to put him off."<br>"You told him you're Kendall's sister." Jo smiled.  
>"<em>Twin<em>." I grinned. "Wait, what time is it?"  
>"Um... 3.30pm." Jo replied.<br>"I've gotta go, I'm meeting up with Dak."  
>"Dak? As in Dak Zevon?"<br>I nodded.  
>"You're dating?" Jo whispered.<br>"No!" I said. "We're just friends."  
>"Oh, right." Jo said. "Well, have fun."<p>

Dak was waiting for me by the fountain. He saw me and smiled. "Hey,"  
>"Hi," I smiled back. "So, what are we gonna do?"<br>"I was thinking, bowling?"  
>"That sounds awesome." I smiled.<br>It was no big secret that I was crap at bowling... I just prayed to God that I didn't make myself look like an idiot in front of Dak.

We got to the bowling alley, and changed our shoes. We were in lane 6; my lucky number.  
>"You can go first." Dak smiled.<br>I smiled, and picked up a bowling ball. I walked towards the lane and pulled my arm back, letting the bowling ball go as I swung my arm forwards again. I managed to knock down 7 pins; not bad for my first go. Now, it was Dak's turn.  
>"I'm so gonna get a strike." He said.<br>"You are not!"  
>"I so am!"<br>"Show me then."  
>"Just watch, you'll see."<br>Dak sent the bowling ball flying along the lane, knocking down all 10 pins; a strike.  
>Dak turned around and smiled, taking a bow.<br>"OK, you got lucky that time!" I laughed. "But I'm gonna will the whole game."  
>Dak wrinkled his nose, and shook his head.<br>"I'm gonna win the game."  
>"Nope, no you're not."<br>"Yes, I am!"  
>"Nah, you're not."<br>"I so am."  
>Just then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was someone taking a picture... but why were they looking in our direction? I shook off the thought, and took my turn.<p>

I won the game. Although, I think Dak let me win.

The next morning, I was last to wake up. I shuffled into the living room, where the guys were sat on the couch eating bowls of cereal.  
>"How was your date last night?" Kendall grinned, trying to annoy me.<br>"My non-date, was fine." I said.  
>"Did you kiss him? Please tell me you didn't kiss him!" James said.<br>"I didn't kiss him!" I laughed. "As I've said many times before, we're just friends."  
>"That's what she <em>says<em>!" Kendall said.  
>"Who wants to go out tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "No where fancy, just to a movie or something?"<br>"Sure." The guys agreed.

I looked through my wardrobe for a dress to wear. Something nice, not too classy, but nice.  
>I flicked through a few, when I found the right one; a charcoal dress, with sequins on the top, with a frilly skirt.<br>I used a smokey eye shadow, and tons of eyeliner. I never needed to use mascara; my eyelashes were super long, anyway!

I'd been running late, and told the guys I'd meet them in the lobby.  
>As I got down there, their heads turned.<br>Logan smiled, glad that I'd finally made it after them having to wait for me, Carlos' jaw hung open, James smirked... and Kendall rolled his eyes.  
>"We're going to see a movie, not going to a movie <em>premiere<em>!"  
>"I wanted to look nice!"<br>"You look _hot_!" James said.  
>I smirked. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.<br>James smirk grew wider, and he propped himself up against the wall, just looking at me. "It's crazy that Dak wants to be '_just friends_' with you"  
>"I want to be just friends with him too." I grabbed James' arm and we followed the others outside. "Why'd you say that, anyway?"<br>"I mean..." James looked at me. "Look at yourself! You're so Goddamn hot!"  
>"It's impossible for me to look at myself without a mirror."<br>"Whatever; you're still _insanely _hot!"  
>I smiled. "You really think I'm hot, huh?"<br>James nodded wildly.  
>I laughed awkwardly.<br>"What?" He smirked.  
>"No one's ever said I'm <em>'hot' <em>before."  
>"What?" James sounded surprised. "I refuse to believe that lie!"<br>"It's true." I assured him.  
>James smirked. "I guess that's a good thing then."<br>"Why's that?" I smiled.  
>James shrugged and raised an eyebrow whilst he did so. "I dunno," His eyes locked with mine again, sending me into a trance. "I guess it means I don't have to get jealous of any other guys."<br>"What about Carlos?" I smirked.  
>"Nah, I know he's too much of a child for you."<br>Our eyes stayed stuck. They wouldn't come apart. Not until...  
>"Hey, what are you guys doing, we're late for the movie as it is!" Kendall called.<br>"Sorry." James and I said. He took my hand, and we ran over to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Katie walked into the living room with the mail. She was frowning.  
>"What's up, little sis?" I asked.<br>"You never told me you were dating Dak Zevon!" She said.  
>"I'm not," I said. "We hung out, as friends."<br>"Not according to Pop Tiger." Katie held up the magazine; there was a picture of me and Dak on the front. 'Dak Zevon dating new Newtown High star?"  
>I grabbed the magazine from Katie and flipped to the article. "Dak Zevon was spotted out last night, with a mysterious girl. Robyn Knight, is said to be the new star of hit show Newtown High, joining the show for its second season; she is also Kendall Knight's (from Big Time Rush) sister.<br>"Dak and Robyn were seen out last night, bowling. A source close to Dak said, "He's mentioned her once before, but said they were just friend. I guess it's just one of those secret celebrity relationships.""  
>"Well it's not so secret anymore." Katie murmured.<br>"Katie!" I snapped. "Dak and I aren't even dating!"  
>"What's with all the panicky shouting?" Logan yawned as he padded into the lounge.<br>"This." I said, handing him the magazine.  
>"I thought you and Dak were just friends?" He asked, sleepily.<br>"We are, but some rat from Pop Tiger must have seen us last night, and took it the wrong way."  
>"Took what the wrong way?" James followed Logan.<br>Logan handed him the magazine.  
>"WHAT?" James screeched. "I thought you said you were just friends?"<br>"We are just friends! Someone from Pop Tiger saw us hanging out last night, and assumed that Dak and I are dating!"  
>My phone began to ring. It was Dak.<br>_"Do you know anything about this?"  
><em>"No!"  
><em>"Well how are we going to set them straight? Just telling them that we're just friend, will make them think that we're trying to cover it up!"<br>_Then, the idea hit me like a truck. "You're going to 'break-up' with me! In public, where there are lots of people, so everyone will see!"  
><em>"I like it! Meet you in The Palm Woods Park at 1pm."<br>_"I'll be there."

"Hey." I said, as I walked over to Dak.  
>"Hey." He smiled back.<br>"OK, so here's what's gonna happen;" I whispered. "You'll take my hand, and pull an apologetic face. Then, you'll 'break-up' with me, but gently, and then I'll sulk a little, but then we'll hug, and be just friends again."  
>"Nice." Dak smiled. "Then people won't be all Team Dak and Team Robyn!"<br>"Exactly." I smiled. "OK, let's go."

Dak looked down to the floor. He looked back up again, his face apologetic. He took my hand. "Robyn, I have something to tell you."  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"Well... I just don't think this is gonna work out." Dak said. "I'm sorry."  
>Wow, he was gentile when it came to dumping girls.<br>I looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Really?"  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Well," I looked down the ground. "OK."  
>"But we can still be friends." Dak smiled.<br>"I'd like that." I smiled back.  
>We both stood up, and hugged.<br>"I'll see you around." Dak smiled.  
>I nodded, and Dak walked away. Just seconds later, my phone rang.<br>_"That was awesome!" Dak said.  
><em>"Totally!" I agreed.  
><em>"I'll see you around sometime?"<br>_"Of course!" I smiled. "See you soon."

"So you and Dak aren't 'dating' anymore?" Kendall asked me.  
>"Nope, we covered the whole thing." I smiled.<br>"Good." Carlos smiled.  
>"Excellent." James beamed.<p>

"Hey guys, hey Carlos." A tall, dark haired girl walked by.  
>"Hey, Stephanie." The guys chorused.<br>"Hey," I smiled. "I'm Robyn, Kendall's sister."  
>"Hi, I'm Stephanie." She smiled. "Sorry about your break-up with Dak."<br>"It's OK, we both thought it was best." I smiled.  
>"Well, I'll see you guys." Stephanie smiled, and walked away.<br>"Did you hear her say hi to Carlos separately?" I grinned.  
>"Yeah..." Kendall said thoughtfully, grinning the same.<br>"Do you think Stephanie likes Carlos?" I asked Kendall.  
>"I think she does." He replied.<br>Carlos smiled a little. I raised an eyebrow. He likes her. Maybe just a little bit... but he still likes her.

James shifted over to me. "So," He smirked. "Now that you and Dak are 'over'... do you want to go out sometime?"  
>I smiled at the ground. I thought hard; there were so many consequences...<br>"Kendall would probably flip." I said, a hint of laughter in my voice. "And, Carlos would do nothing but sulk."  
>"Who cares?" James raised his eyebrows.<br>I bit my lip, and looked to the ground. James moved closer to me.  
>"OK," I smiled, looking up at him. A huge smile spread across his face. "But, not this week; I've got a lot to do for Newtown High."<br>"OK." James nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready."  
>I put my arms around his neck, resting my arms on his shoulders. "You're so awesome!" I felt him smile, and put his arms around my waist.<br>I liked hugging James. I felt... safe. I don't know, maybe I was just being stupid...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_I'm not trying to make you go back,"  
>"Yes you are!"<br>"I'm not. I'm just trying to advise you to do the right thing."  
>"Well what if the right thing is staying here?"<br>"But what if it's the wrong thing? Drake, you need to think about things like this. You can't just stay here forever." *Hayley takes a step closer to Drake* "You don't belong here."  
>"That's a lie! I've never felt more at home being here."<br>"Denial."  
>*Drake shakes his head* "No, Hayley. I know I belong here."<br>"You're not thinking straight!"  
>"Hayley, just leave."<br>"No, not until you come back home."  
>"Hayley, go... NOW!"<br>*Hayley's face goes a storm and she walks away from Drake*_

"That's a rap!" Chelsea, the director smiled. "That was awesome! Great job you two! Robyn, you've only been here for what, 2 weeks tops, and you're really doing an amazing job!"  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<br>"I don't think you have any more scenes to shoot, so you can go." Chelsea said.  
>I smiled, and went back to my dressing room to change.<br>I looked at the clock; 1.45pm... I got out my phone, and scrolled through the contacts. I found him and hit the call button...  
>"Hey." James said cheerfully.<br>"Hey." I smiled. "I was wondering, are you free right now?"  
>"Yeah," James said.<br>"How's about we hang out?"  
>"Totally!" James said excitedly.<br>"Awesome," I smiled. "I'll meet you by the pool, in about a half hour?"  
>"Totally!"<br>I smiled and hung up the phone.

James was sitting on one of the sun loungers, waiting for me. His face lit up, as soon as he saw me.  
>"Hey." He beamed.<br>"Hey." I grinned.  
>"So, do what do wanna do?" He asked.<br>"I was thinking, the beach?"  
>"No can do." James said. He was now by my side, his arm around my shoulders.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Last time I went to the beach, I, uh... kind of fell in love with a mermaid!"<br>I blinked at him. "James, seriously?"  
>"A mermaid." He nodded.<br>Oh God... he was serious. He's so cute when he acts dumb.  
>"OK then..." I said thoughtfully. "Well then why don't we just hang out, go to the park or something?"<br>"Yeah, OK." James smiled.

The park was quiet, as not many people were there, which was nice. James took my hand, and pulled me into the grass, so we were sat side by side. I put my knees up and put my arms around them, locking my fingers together. James, as always, had his around me. The amount of times his arm is around me, it might as well be glued there!  
>He looked at me, and I looked at him. We smiled simultaneously. I let my eyes drift into his... it was like he was out to hypnotise me. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to keep away from him; but I couldn't. And I didn't know why. It's not like I even had strong feelings for the guy... I least I think I didn't...<p>

I got totally lost in my thoughts and James' eyes, until;  
>"Hey, what are you two up to?" Carlos bounced over, grinning.<br>"Not much." I smiled, snapping my head to look at him.  
>"Just sitting." James said.<br>"OK..." Carlos said. He saw James' arm around me, and frowned a little bit. Luckily, I was saved by my cell phone.  
>"Who is it?" James' asked, curious.<br>"Private number." I shrugged. "Hello?" I said answering it.  
><em>"Hey, it's Jo, Kendall gave me your number."<em>  
>"Oh, hey." I smiled. "What's up?"<br>_"I was wondering, do you want to hang out in my apartment tonight, with Camille and Stephanie?"_  
>"Yeah, that'd be awesome."<br>_"Great, room 4P at 7.30."_  
>"I'll be there."<br>"Who was it?" Carlos asked. He was now sitting on the grass with James and I.  
>"Jo, we're hanging out with Camille and Stephanie tonight."<br>"Ooh, Stephanie." James raised his eyebrows at Carlos.  
>"Shut it!" Carlos' face screwed up sourly.<br>I smiled. "You like Stephanie?"  
>"No!"<br>"Yes, he does!"  
>"I do not!"<br>"You so do."  
>Carlos pounced on to James, trying to pin him down, James kicking Carlos away. I rolled my eyes.<br>"OK, well, I'll see you guys later." I stood up to leave.  
>"No wait!" They chorused. I knew that'd get them to stop.<br>James stood up and hugged me, catching me off guard and making me step back a little to avoid losing my balance. After James had hugged me, it was Carlos' turn. He took a deep breath.  
>"You changed your shampoo?" He said.<br>"It's Mango and Strawberry now." I smiled.  
>"It smells nice." Carlos said softly.<br>I giggled a little bit before breaking our hug.  
>"I'll see you guys later." I smiled, waved and walked away.<p>

I knocked on Jo's door at about 7.45. I was late, but I had a reputation for that.  
>"Hey," She smiled as she opened the door. "Come on in."<br>I entered her apartment.  
>"My parents are out tonight, so I thought it'd be nice for us all to hang out." Jo stood next to me.<br>"Hey, Robyn." Camille smiled.  
>"Robyn, hey!" Stephanie beamed.<br>"Hey!"  
>I went and sat with Camille and Stephanie, as Jo went into the kitchen to get some snacks. She came back and sat with us.<br>"So..." Camille said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What should we do...?"  
>Stephanie, Jo and I shrugged...<p>

The awkward silence didn't last for long!  
>"Just wondering... are you still dating Logan?" I asked, Camille.<br>"I don't know," She said. "I mean there was that whole thing about me kissing James, and then he liked Peggy, and now... I don't know."  
>"Wait, who's Peggy?" I asked.<br>"She used to live here at The Palm Woods, but she had to go back to Illinois because her grandma had to go to the hospital." Stephanie explained.  
>"Oh," I said. "But do you still have feelings for Logan?"<br>"I'm not sure... I think so..." Camille shrugged. "Anyway, what about Stephanie and Carlos?"  
>Stephanie blushed. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Oh come on!" I said. "It's obvious you like Carlos!"  
>Stephanie frowned a little bit. "Is it really that obvious?"<br>Camille, Jo and I nodded. Stephanie sighed and put her head in her hands.  
>"So, how are things with you and James?" Camille raised her eyebrows at me.<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
>"Oh come on, it's obvious you're so into each other!" Stephanie said, lifting up her head.<br>"We are so not into each other!" I said. "Well, he might be into me, but I certainly don't like him anymore than a friend."  
>"Right..." Jo said sounding unconvinced.<br>"I do not like James anymore than a friend!" I said. "If I did, then it would cost him his life! Kendall would kill him!"  
>"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't <em>kill <em>him!" Jo said.  
>"Well, he'd seriously hurt him." I nodded. "And I don't really want his face to get messed up?"<br>"And why's that?" Camille smirked, raising her eyebrows.  
>"Because, his face is... nice." I shrugged.<br>"Ha! You confessed!" Stephanie pointed at me.  
>"Just because I think he has a nice face, doesn't mean I <em>like <em>him!"  
>Stephanie, Jo and Camille all raised their eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the pillow that was next to me, and threw it at Camille. She gasped, and threw one back at me. Soon enough, all four of us were having a pillow fight. Anyone would have thought we were 6, not 16.<p>

We calmed down after about 10 minutes, and collapsed in a heap on the floor, all laughing.  
>My friends here were way better than my friends back home, in Minnesota. Although, LA was starting to feel <em>a lot <em>like my home... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up to a loud hubbub of what sounded like panic. I scratched my head, and sat up in my bed, looking over to Katie, who was also sat up.  
>"What's with all the noise?" I yawned.<br>"I have no clue." Katie rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes.  
>I got out of bed and shuffled to the door, my little sister following me.<p>

Walking into the living, Katie and I saw the guys were all sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
>"What's up with you guys?" I asked.<br>Kendall scowled at me.  
>"What, what have I done?" I rushed over and sat on the couch.<br>"You've done nothing. Just watch." Kendall said bitterly.  
>I turned all of my attention to the TV. Jo was on the screen... with... Jett Stetson? They were at some sort of premier.<br>"It's true, we _are_ dating." Jett smirked, his arm around Jo.  
>I frowned. "What?"<br>Kendall bounced off the sofa, and began to pace the apartment. "I mean, I know there was that whole thing about them fake dating, but... she didn't even tell me about this!"  
>"Don't worry, I will find out everything today at the set." I stood next to Kendall. "I need to go get ready."<p>

Back in my room I changed into a You Me At Six _Take Off Your Colours _shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on little bit of makeup and straightened my hair.  
>I looked around for my bag. I must have left it in the lounge.<p>

"Hey, has anyone seen my..." I walked into the living room and caught sight of James; he was shirtless, causing me to stop mid-sentence.  
>A cheeky smirk spread out across his face. "What's up?"<br>"Have you seen my purse?" I asked.  
>"Over there." James pointed to the dining table, my bag sat on it.<br>"Thanks." I smirked. I stood for a minute just staring at him, smiling. James moved closer to me, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and looked up to his face, where there lay a permanent smirk.  
>"You like me shirtless?" He asked.<br>"No," I furrowed my eyebrows, lying.  
>James raised his eyebrows, smiling. "You know, you're a really bad liar."<br>"I know!" I said, a slight giggle in my voice. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
>"Hey, don't I get a hug?" James opened his arms.<br>"Nope." I smiled cheekily. I stuck my head around the door, and blew him a kiss, before leaving.

"Hey, Jo!" I called and ran over to her. "What's going on?"  
>"Me and Jett?" She asked.<br>I nodded.  
>"It's a long story." She sighed. "A rumour leaked that we were dating again, and the network publicist says that we have to keep it up this time, or I could lose my job and everyone will hate me."<br>I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Kendall was a little... shocked, when he saw it on TV this morning."  
>"Oh, God." Jo groaned, pacing. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."<br>"I'll talk to Kendall for you, if you want. Everything will be fine."  
>"Robyn, you don't understand." Jo's eyes were full of sadness. "The last time this happened, Kendall and I were on the verge of breaking up. This time, we could be done for real."<br>I sighed, and rubbed my forehead.  
>"I'll talk to Kendall later." Jo said. "Thanks for offering though."<br>I gave her a smile, before going to record a scene.

"_Hayley, I need to talk to you."  
>"What is it, Drake? I don't have time."<br>"I don't want us... fighting, anymore."  
>*Hayley gives Drake a suspicious look.*<br>"So, you're going to come home?"  
>"No! It's just... none of this is fair on Rachel."<br>"You always spring things back to her!"  
>"That's because I love her!"<br>"I don't care if you love her or not! I've already told mother that you're coming back home. She expects us, tonight."  
>*Hayley exits, whilst Drake is left to come to terms with the fact that he has to leave*<em>

"Cut!" Chelsea shouted. "Awesome, as always." She smiled.  
>I gave her a smile of thanks.<br>"Everyone, gather around, I have some news." A crowd formed around Chelsea. "The premiere of Season 2 starts next Saturday."  
>There was a cheer.<br>"And also," Chelsea continued, smiling still. "There is going to be a Newtown High movie!"  
>There was an even louder cheer then! A NTH movie!<br>"I'm going to try and include Hayley's character as much as I can." Chelsea smiled. "You're an amazing actress, and we can't let your talent go to waste! We need you on this show, and in this movie."  
>I grinned. "Thank you so much, Chelsea."<br>She smiled, and walked back to her director's chair.

"You'll never guess what!" I grinned as I walked into the apartment. "There's going to be a Newtown High movie!"  
>"Honey, that's amazing." Mom smiled, coming over to give me a hug. "Who knew, 2 months in LA, and you're already going to be a star!"<p>

My phone buzzed; a new text. I took my cell out of my bag... a text from... dad? I furrowed my eyebrows as I began to read it;

_I'm going to find you. I'm in LA. I know you're there somewhere. I will find you, and when I do, I'm gonna kill you, and your mom and Kendall, Katie will come back to Minnesota with me.  
>I suggest you say your goodbyes. I'm gonna find you, and soon.<em>

My whole body shook. "Oh... my...God." I said slowly.  
>"What, what is it?" Kendall asked.<br>"Dad."  
>"What about dad?"<br>"He's looking for us."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>I gave Kendall my phone. He read the text, his face falling and turning into an expression of shear horror. I put my hands on my face and bit my lip trying not to cry; I bit my lip so hard, I drew blood. I heard Kendall throw my phone onto the couch, and storm out of the room and down the hall to his room.  
>I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. They were so familiar. I took my hands from my face, and looked up to see James. I put my head into his neck and breathed deeply, trying to desperately not to cry.<br>"I need to talk to Kendall," I pulled myself away from him.  
>He nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile.<p>

I walked out into the hall and to my brother's room...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I always knew my brother had a bad temper... but never this bad.

"Kendall," I stood outside his bedroom door. I slowly opened it.  
>Kendall was sitting on his head, his head in my hands. He looked up, saw me, and gave me a look of disgust.<br>"This is your entire fault." He snarled.  
>"I know," I said, as calmly as possible.<br>"You've just put your whole family in danger." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
>"I'm sorry OK?" I raised my voice slightly. "I didn't know he was going to come and look for me. I thought that was it, he would accept that I'd left, and it would be game over."<br>"Robyn, he would never think that!" Kendall jumped to his feet. "He thought you were going to stay with him forever, and be his personal punching bag!"  
>"He never hit me, once!" I protested.<br>"How many times did he _attempt _to hit you?"  
>Too many. So many times, that I didn't even know how many.<br>"Exactly." Kendall said, bitterly. "If you'd left when Mom, Katie and I did, then we wouldn't be in this situation."  
>"I tried to stop him," I said. "I tried so hard to get him away from alcohol."<br>"Yeah, but you failed." Kendall snarled. "You failed, and now I'm left to pick up the pieces, as always."  
>I frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Just because I couldn't stop our father from drinking, you automatically call me a failure, and then take pity on yourself?"<br>"The world doesn't revolve around you Robyn!" Kendall shouted.  
>"Where the fuck is this all coming from?" I shouted back.<br>"You're nothing but a selfish little bitch!" Kendall spat. "And also, quit the shit with James, OK? If you don't like him, you need to keep stringing it along."  
>"I'm not stringing <em>anything<em> along!" I argued. "You just can't take the fact that I'm friends with James!"  
>"No, I just can't take the fact that, you're a whore, you know that?"<br>Kendall's words stabbed me like a knife. His words, so similar to what my father had said to me the day I left. I couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the final straw. I broke down and cried.  
>Kendall's face went from red to pale. He'd never made me cry before, ever.<br>"Oh my God, Robyn, I'm so sorry." He said, trying to hug me.  
>"No," I protested, pushing him away.<br>He'd done it now. The damage was done.

I ran out of the apartment, and out by the pool, still crying. It was dark out now, so nobody could see me cry. I was trying to think of somewhere to go... the rooftop, perfect.

I sat on the roof all alone. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.  
>This was really the only chance that I had gotten to see LA's real night-life beauty. The stars twinkled on the busy city, the sidewalk full of people, the road full of cars. Everything was so un-calm, yet strangely relaxed.<p>

"Hey," I smiled a little bit. I was so glad he'd followed me. James sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I huddled into him. He was warm. "What did Kendall say?"  
>"I don't really want to talk about it." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. James nodded.<br>"I just don't understand why my dad wants me back in Minnesota." I said. "None of it adds up at all."  
>"Just, don't worry about it." James said. "Besides, if he does find you, I won't let him hurt you."<br>I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
>"You know, you even look hot when you've been crying."<br>I laughed. "Thanks."  
>James smiled, and looked me. He wiped the mascara stained tears from my face. I stared into his eyes. I couldn't help myself, his eyes just mesmerised me. He caught my gaze, and looked into my blue eyes. Our faces got closer, until our noses touched slightly. I bit my lip slightly, before he pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed back. In those 30 seconds where we kissed, I felt like nothing else mattered. I suddenly became fearless. It became clear to me that I <em>did <em>like James more than a friend.  
>He smiled as we pulled away. I smiled back.<br>"Should I regret doing that?" James asked.  
>"No." I shook my head. "You shouldn't regret it one little bit."<br>"You're a better kisser than I imagined." He smirked.  
>I giggled.<p>

"Hey," a voice said. We turned around there was Kendall. Had he seen us kissing?  
>I looked back at the city. "What do you want?"<br>"Look, Robyn." Kendall sighed, shuffling over. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
>"Yeah, you shouldn't have." I said bitterly.<br>Kendall sat down on my left. "I'm sorry."  
>I sighed and looked at him, smiling. "I can't stay mad at you. You're my twin."<br>"We're gonna get through this." He rubbed my back in small  
>circles.<br>"Stop that, it tickles." I laughed.  
>He smiled. His smile faded as he looked over to James. "You really like my sister?"<br>"Yeah!" James' eyes widened.  
>"And you like James?" Kendall asked me.<br>I nodded.  
>"OK," He smiled a little. "I guess I'll just have to live with that."<br>James and I smiled at him.  
>"But don't kiss in front of me next time."<br>"We didn't know you were there!" I said.  
>"Well... don't do it in front of me in the future."<br>I giggled and stood up, as did James and Kendall. James' hand locked with mine, and Kendall put his arm around me. I smiled.  
>"My two favourite guys."<br>"And my favourite girl." James kissed my forehead.  
>Kendall coughed awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, however I couldn't help but smile.<br>"Get over it!" I smiled, gently pushing my brother.  
>He laughed. "I'll try." <p>


End file.
